


Give It To Me I'm Worth It

by Vorvayne



Series: The Aoba Johsai Gangbang Show [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Gangbang, Humiliation, I feel like I've missed about five, M/M, Multi, Obviously fake dubcon, Painplay, otherwise known as the let's wreck Oikawa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne
Summary: Kunimi just treats it as a fact: after difficult matches and trying practices, the team...takes care of Oikawa.
 [By gangbang-wrecking him, of course]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the grossest, most explicit porn thing I've ever written and it's all because oversized_frog and halcyon_pub and _rottenboy and the rest of the trash kink gang on twitter encouraged me to go ham. I went ham; this is wet and messy and a bit disgusting so, you know, ymmv. 
> 
> Hugs and cookies to oversized_frog (filthyamphibian) for looking over this before I posted. Any remaining typos are my own because I kept getting really distracted while I was trying to edit it...

Kunimi has no idea how all of this started. Every time he tries to think up a plausible scenario, he ends up with something even more implausible than the last time he tried.    
  
So he just treats it as a fact: after difficult matches and trying practices, the team...takes care of Oikawa.    
  


-

 

He doesn’t understand Oikawa; maybe no one except Iwaizumi really understands Oikawa. Kunimi signed up for the volleyball club because of Kindaichi, because Kindaichi wanted to get  _ good _ enough to forget everything that went wrong at Kitagawa Daiichi, because he didn’t really want to think of himself as a lazy and worthless person, and at least if he joins the volleyball club that means he’s trying. He’s not good at any other sport and he doesn’t want to spend the effort learning.    
  
But it’s Oikawa who gets him to stay. It’s Oikawa who  _ watches _ him (who watches everyone with this unnerving assessing eye, but usually not for long, as if they’re easy for him to read) for a few weeks worth of practices. 

It’s towards the end of a particularly hard practise - they’re trying to determine the starting players for this year - that Oikawa catches him on the way to the showers. “That didn’t tire you out,” he says. 

Kunimi shrugs. He doesn’t want to have this conversation again. “It’s probably that I don’t try hard enough.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrow, and Kunimi feels like he can’t move, he’s being stared at so intently. “People play far worse when they’re tired than they do when they’re conserving their energy, you know,” he says. “Do you know how to give everything you have in the moment that it really matters?”   
  
Kunimi shivers. No one has ever asked him that, before.    
  
“Would you like to learn?” Oikawa’s face is an invitation, and Kunimi’s breath is stuck in his chest. So he nods, instead, and Oikawa erupts into a wide grin, hitting him on the shoulder. “I’ll teach you nearly everything I know,” he promises conspiratorially.

Kunimi stays, after that. He doesn’t mind being watched, he thinks, if they’re at least going to see him properly.

 

-

 

It always starts with Iwaizumi; he’ll watch Oikawa carefully and (having waited for some signal Kunimi can’t see?) will reach out and take a fistful of Oikawa’s hair, or shove him face-first into a wall, and then everybody knows what’s going to happen. People who have places to be or some other reason to absent themselves pack up quickly.

Kunimi doesn’t usually join in, and he can’t exactly figure out if he’s waiting for Iwaizumi to nod confirmation at him, or he’s just too nervous. The third years have no qualms whatsoever with each other - Makki and Mattsun make out and jerk each other off all the time, painting Oikawa’s face with their come or making him lick it off their hands. It's disgusting, really. 

It's disgusting, except that Kunimi is never disgusted, and...he keeps staying. He watches especially intently when Makki and Mattsun make him do gross things like lick their shoes or open his mouth for them to spit in, and though his stomach turns, he finds himself  _ wanting _ . 

(Wanting  _ what _ ? He finds a strange wall in his head when he tries to imagine himself doing anything  _ to _ Oikawa except watch him.)

Today, Iwaizumi’s face is grim. Oikawa bitched at him all through practise today, and Iwaizumi told him to shut up before he got a slap, so it's - maybe? - with that in mind that he walks up to Oikawa, cuts into the conversation he's having with Yahaba while getting changed, and slaps him so suddenly and hard that his knees give out and he's yelping as he hits the floor. 

“Iwa- _ chaaan,”  _ he whines, as if Iwaizumi just stole his glasses. Sometimes he laughs and sticks his tongue out when Iwaizumi grabs him; sometimes they both smile and share a kiss that makes Kunimi want to look away far more than anything more pornographic, but once or twice it's been like this, a little closer to the fantasy that Oikawa’s being forced into this somehow. “That  _ hurt.” _

Kunimi can’t imagine anyone forcing Oikawa into  _ anything _ .

_ “ _ Do I look like I give a damn? Shut the hell up,” Iwaizumi says, covering Oikawa’s nose and mouth with his hand and dragging him towards the middle of the locker room where there's space between the benches. Yahaba gave up immediately on the conversation and switched to watching, and everyone else is shifting away from their bags and towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who's scrambling to keep up as Iwaizumi pulls him by the hair. Who's - struggling, actually, because Iwaizumi’s hand is pinching his nose and stopping him from getting any air. Kunimi can feel his own breathing speed up in sympathy. 

When Iwaizumi lets go Oikawa gasps for breath, and Mattsun shoves four fingers into Oikawa’s mouth, splaying them to stretch his lips into a grimace. Oikawa makes a wet little moan, like he's getting off on this even though Mattsun’s hand in his mouth must be uncomfortable, even though his bare knees are against the cold hard floor. 

To be fair, Kunimi would be getting off on this if he just had the daring to stick his hand down his pants like the older members of the club are, but it must be very different, watching and experiencing this sort of thing. Parts of it are probably uncomfortable, Kunimi thinks, as Iwaizumi pulls down Oikawa’s obscenely tiny shorts and his boxers underneath, letting them pool at his ankles to hobble him if he tries to get up or crawl away. 

He wishes he had the daring. He can't think how they all came to this daring, this confidence that they all seem to have with each other, as Mattsun replaces the hand fucking Oikawa’s mouth with Makki’s cock, and Iwaizumi leaves them to it, barely watching as he concentrates on fetching the lube and roughly fingering Oikawa open.  Well, it looks rough to Kunimi, who's not an expert in such things, but imagines that you're probably supposed to be a bit more careful than this perfunctory effort. But then, Oikawa gets fucked all the time by lots of people, is left dripping and gaping afterwards, so maybe he doesn't need it much. 

Iwaizumi meets Yahaba eyes; Yabaha steps forward, cock hard and wet-shiny already, and takes over from Iwaizumi's fingers in one firm thrust, getting a gurgling sort of gasp for his efforts. Oikawa looks overwhelmed and outmatched, legs shaking a little wth after-practice exhaustion, taking little quick breaths whenever he can. Mattsun’s hand is twisted in his hair, pulling him onto Makki’s cock, presumably in the way Makki likes it, and of all the things Kunimi has no idea how Oikawa handles this. ( _ Practise?)  _ Kunimi sometimes gags when he brushes his teeth, while Oikawa has his nose shoved against Makki’s stomach, thick ropes of slimy drool dripping down his chin. 

Iwaizumi stands up and shoves Oikawa’s un-braced knee with his foot so his legs splay much wider, so it'd be a lewd sight even if he was fully dressed and not getting fucked. Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa off Makki’s cock, scoops up some of the throat slime and spreads it all over his face, then slaps him with an expression of distaste. “God, you're disgusting,” he says, and wipes his wet hand in Oikawa's hair as he gasps for breath.

Mattsun laughs. “Good thing we fucked most of the gag reflex out of you, or you'd just be a worthless piece of trash, huh?”

( _ Practise,  _ apparently. Kunimi’s mind conjures up a slightly younger Oikawa, gagging and choking like Kunimi might, coughing and drooling every time he tries to deepthroat.)

Only the third years talk down to him like this, and it's always Iwaizumi who starts it. Sometimes it's light-hearted - “You're such a dumb slut, Tooru,” - and sometimes Kunimi wonders how Oikawa can listen to it without cringing. Kunimi's cringing; if someone said horrible stuff like this to him, he probably wouldn't be able to shrug it off later. It's another way in which Oikawa seems nearly super-human to him sometimes, like the way his serves only get better under pressure and how he once ignored a huge painful lump on his head from a bad fall til practise was over.

But presumably Iwaizumi knows Oikawa's okay, or Oikawa likes it, (which is a strange, shivery thought - this sort of stuff turns up in porn, but who  _ likes _ being treated like trash?) because he stuffs two thick fingers as far down Oikawa's throat as they'll go until he begins to gag and choke, then fucks his mouth for a bit until Oikawa manages a desperate sort of groan around the wet gurgling and his hands come up involuntarily to try and fight Iwaizumi off. 

“Nope, still there,” Makki says cheerfully over the sound of Oikawa coughing, and this is obviously doing something for Yabaha because his hands on Oikawa's hips have gone white and he glances at Iwaizumi again, receives whatever confirmation he needed, and hisses through clenched teeth as he comes. Oikawa's making wrecked sort of noises by now, being passed between Mattsun and Makki so often he must be getting dizzy. He  _ looks  _ dizzy, and most of his movement seem involuntary, which is a strange sight on Oikawa who even walks with careful, precise swagger. 

Iwaizumi slaps his ass a few times until he gets a pained whine, then again but harder, and again so Oikawa's flinching away, but Iwaizumi's hands hold him in place, dig inside his hole to scoop out Yabaha's come. 

Kunimi just knows something disgusting is going to happen - Yabaha’s sitting self-satisfiedly on one of the benches, Kyoutani’s moving forward from the pack of observers, and Iwaizumi moves round to present his come-covered fingers to Oikawa. 

“Ask for it,” Iwaizumi says flatly. Oikawa hesitates, his mouth suddenly empty and his face bleary, as if he's struggling to remember how to use his mouth for talking. In the delay Iwaizumi waves to Kyoutani, who grabs Oikawa by the hair and shoves into him, dragging out a long cry that's nearly a scream from Oikawa. Kyoutani’s rhythm is rough and punishing, and Oikawa’s moans mostly sound like pain, but Iwaizumi nods again at Kyoutani.

“P - “ Oikawa licks his lips and tried again. “P-please,” he manages. There's water at the corner of his eyes, and Kunimi doesn't know whether that's from his gag reflex or the pain or just the overwhelm. 

Next to him, Kindaichi is rubbing the front of his shorts with the palm of one hand, and though Kunimi’s instinct is more to cover himself, he also wants to participate somehow, wants someone to pull his underwear down and put his hand on his cock and tell him to stroke himself - all because Oikawa is in pain and crying and licking come out of the well of Iwaizumi's fingers. How can it not be horrible to be fucked so hard it hurts? But everyone likes to watch, and Oikawa's cock is red and leaking between his legs, someone else's come dripping down his inner thighs as Kyoutani fucks it out of him. 

“He loves that,” Makki says. “Tell everyone what a stupid cumslut you are, and we'll come on your face.” 

Oikawa shakes his head, still groaning in time with Kyoutani's thrusts. He looks pleadingly up at Iwaizumi, who reaches for Oikawa's nipples and pinches them. 

“Ahh! Okay, okay I - ” he sniffs and swallows. “I'm a stupid cumslut,” he says, nearly apologetically, and Makki and Mattsun both shake their heads. 

Iwaizumi grabs his hair again and lifts him till he's kneeling up, arms flailing to keep his balance. “Look at everyone, and try again,” he growls. 

Oikawa's whole body is shaking, and he makes a noise that sounds even more painful when Iwaizumi wraps a hand round his dick. “Please, I'll - please - ”

Iwaizumi stops, and Oikawa lets out a sob. “Okay, okay, I - ” he swallows, wipes his eyes with one shaking hand and looks at everyone. “I'm a stupid cumslut,” he says, like he's aiming for the tone he uses to talk to his fangirls, but it's ruined somewhat when Kyoutani grabs him round the throat, thrusts violently a few more times, and bites down into Oikawa’s shoulder as he comes. Oikawa sobs again, and flops to the floor like a ragdoll when Kyoutani lets him go, whimpering as he pulls out. 

“Better,” Mattsun says. “Okay, well, we're gonna give this filthy whore a bath.” He waves to everyone and they gather round - Kindaichi and Yoshino included, so it’s only Kunimi sitting alone on the bench, unable to stop watching, achingly hard, frozen into stillness..

Oikawa doesn't seem to have the energy to get up, so everyone kneels next to him in an uncoordinated rabble, stroking themselves and slapping wherever they can reach on Oikawa’s body and covering his face in come. Iwaizumi leaves them to it, pushing two fingers inside him and curling them, but Oikawa's too exhausted to do much more than whimper. His legs begin to shake violently, and someone -  Makki or Mattsun maybe - decides they're gonna take a picture of him, then scrape the come off his face and into his mouth. 

It looks  _ vile.  _ Kunimi thinks if someone tried to do that to him, he might be sick. Oikawa is retching a bit, but they make him lick up drool and spilt come off the floor when he fails to catch it all the first time. Kunimi feels a bit sick just watching, but he's also halfway to making a mess of his boxers. 

He looks up to find Yahaba looking directly at him with a thoughtful expression, and feels his face heat when he realises he's been jamming the heel of his hand between his crossed legs. Kyoutani sits down heavily next to Yahaba though and draws his attention, and then everyone's shuffling back a bit to give Iwaizumi space to - as it turns out - turn Oikawa onto his side, pull off his shorts and underwear from around his ankles, and bend his knees up towards his chest, spreading his ass cheeks so everyone can see how red and sore his hole looks. Iwaizumi once again scoops up the come that's oozing out and makes him eat it, not bothering with words this time, just stuffing his come-covered hand in Oikawa’s slack mouth. Oikawa doesn't make much of an effort at cleaning the hand, too far gone to do much, so Iwaizumi just wipes it on his face and spits on him. 

“You're no good for anything, like this. Can't even use your mouth properly,” he says in cold tone that Kunimi’s never heard from him before. He puts two fingers back into Oikawa’s hole and they slide in easily, then three on the next stroke. “You're so loose. How am I supposed to get a good fuck out of this?” 

Oikawa doesn't reply, just makes small moans as Iwaizumi moves his hand, adds a fourth finger. “You think you're loose enough to take my fist? I could do that. Could fist you in front of everything, how about that?” 

Oikawa’s shaking his head, but it's hard to tell if it's a  _ no  _ or if he's just squirming. Iwaizumi seems to know, though, because he pulls his hand out and replaces it with his cock, then stuffs two fingers in as well. 

“F...f-fuck…” Oikawa says, too exhausted to do much more than moan and make pain sounds when Iwaizumi slaps his face a few times. He does manage another _ please  _ when Iwaizumi pulls out abruptly, but it's only to shove Oikawa onto his back so he can bend his legs over his head and fuck him that way, can put all his weight into it and have two hands free to scratch red lines down Oikawa’s flushed chest. There's still some fading marks from last week, and more around his ribs that Kunimi doesn't know the origin of, but they look reasonably fresh and fingernail-shaped. 

“You wanna come?” Iwaizumi says, and this time the nod  _ yes _ is quite clear. “You know, making you take all this is fun for us, but only a real trash whore would get off having this done to them. You should be begging me to stop,” he continues, and starts to slap Oikawa’s chest, then his face, then the insides of his thighs. Oikawa cries out in pain but doesn't say anything. 

“You don't want me to stop?” Iwaizumi asks, and the incredulity is probably feigned; he must know Oikawa likes pain. Kunimi had known, but not how  _ much  _ Oikawa likes pain, though he honestly doesn't look as though he's having fun - it just looks like it hurts, a lot. 

Oikawa shakes his head. “D-don’t stop - please don't stop,” he amends,  when Iwaizumi lifts his hands and stops moving entirely. He seems drugged and dazed, but able to talk, and unembarrassed by what he's saying. Kunimi’s embarrassed just hearing it, but maybe Oikawa’s in a space past embarrassment. “Please hurt me more,” he says, his voice hoarse. “Please fuck me.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi hold each other’s gaze for a moment, looking as if they've forgotten anyone else is even there. Maybe that's why Oikawa’s not embarrassed, then.  

Iwaizumi slaps him harder, pinches and flicks his nipples, scores a deep red line across his chest with a thumbnail, and finally makes a claw of both hands, grabs the flesh around his ribs where the marks are, and  _ twists. _

It looks really painful, and Oikawa has nowhere to go so he bites down on his own lip, lets his head fall back and just makes broken pain sounds between breaths, eyes filling with water again.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi says, not letting up. “I think I prefer you with your mouth full; less annoying.”

Oikawa presses his lips together, though small noises still escape him, and his eyes are screwed shut as he just holds on to his own ankles and endures as best he can. Kunimi has no idea why it's so hot to watch Oikawa just take what Iwaizumi's giving him, especially when he's just holding on like this. 

Iwaizumi draws on hand back and slaps Oikawa's cock, just lightly, but Kunimi imagines it must hurt as Oikawa lets out a sob, then another as Iwaizumi does it again.  Kunimi finds himself wincing and flinching a bit in sympathy, and - well, it's a bit embarrassing because he's the only one now not watching languid and satisfied, the only one who didn't come on or in Oikawa. He's still hard, and occasionally Yahaba gives him a look he can't interpret, and Kindaichi’s thigh is pressed warm against his own as they watch Iwaizumi wreck Oikawa.  

“I thought I told you to shut up?” Iwaizumi says, giving Oikawa another slap which he fails to muffle again.    
  
“I can’t,” Oikawa says, voice only barely working. “I  _ can’t _ .”    
  
Iwaizumi  _ growls _ , which Kunimi feels all the way down to his bones, puts one hand over Oikawa’s mouth and pinches his nose shut with the other, still fucking him, and Oikawa’s still holding his own ankles as he begins to struggle for air. Iwaizumi doesn’t let go, and Oikawa’s struggles get wilder, eyes wide and afraid until they go white; he comes with every muscle in his body taut and shuddering and Kunimi thinks that if he had the breath for it, he’d be screaming.

Finally, Iwaizumi lets him breathe, and he gasps and twitches like a hooked fish. 

There’s a moment of slightly anxious silence, and then Oikawa rolls over and gives a lazy, fucked-out smile, and Iwaizumi _picks him up_ _in a princess carry_ as if he weighs no more than a bag of rice.   
  
(This turns Kunimi’s knees spontaneously to jelly for mystifying reasons. He’s glad he’s sitting down.)

Iwaizumi’s stern face is gone, and he looks down at Oikawa fondly - though he would likely deny this if anyone mentioned it tomorrow - and carries him through to the showers. Everyone else seems to take this as their cue to go home; there’s a lot of blinking and stretching and rearranging of zippers as everyone packs up their things and prepares to do normal things like do homework, eat dinner, play some video games. 

Kunimi, on the other hand, is going directly to bed to have what’s probably going to be the quickest wank of his life. In fact - he’s going to just. Sit here for a moment, till it’s less embarrassing to stand. Why it’s more embarrassing that he has a hard on under his school trousers than that everyone else in the room just came on Oikawa, he doesn’t know. It’s fine. His bag is here; he can rummage through it and pretend to sort things out for a minute, then actually get up and pack it at a strategic angle until everyone has gone. 

He’s just putting on his shoes when there’s a sudden hand on his shoulder, and - of course, it’s Oikawa, hair still damp, but fully dressed now and looking once again like Oikawa Tooru, Captain of the volleyball team, The One With The Fan Club, leaning against a locker. 

“You know, you can always join in if you like, Akira-kun,” he says with a wink. Iwaizumi comes out behind him holding two bags. 

“I,” Kunimi says. “Maybe. Seems like a lot of bother.”

Oikawa laughs. “Oh, it’s barely any bother for  _ me _ . I leave the effort up to everyone else.” He looks back to Kunimi, airy facial expression gone, replaced with that  _ look _ of his that seems to know everything about you. “That might be more up your alley.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, stuffing clothes into bags. “Leave him alone, idiot.”

Oikawa tilts his head. “You know, you get more attention in the middle. From  _ everyone _ .” He pauses. Then he smiles brightly again and turns to pick his bag up from Iwaizumi’s waiting hand. “Just something to think about,” he says. “There’s a lot of... _ useful skills _ I could teach you.”   
  
He swans off with Iwaizumi behind him, and if his walk is loose almost to the point of drunkenness, it’s not very noticeable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta on tumblr at vorvayne.tumblr.com and enthusiaistically on twitter with the same username. There's a lot of porn-related chat on there, but if you've got this far I figure you can handle it.


End file.
